


血肉之躯

by PIGGIEWEN



Category: Dogma (1999), Immortals (2011)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 1.本作背景模糊了教派设定，使用了《惊天战神》中的古希腊背景2.标有*符号的皆为电影内的原台词3..loki的角色结局沿袭电影内结局





	血肉之躯

**Author's Note:**

> 1.本作背景模糊了教派设定，使用了《惊天战神》中的古希腊背景  
> 2.标有*符号的皆为电影内的原台词  
> 3..loki的角色结局沿袭电影内结局

当雅典伟大的国王披着一身血腥和尘土走进帐篷的时候，他的大部分人马已经在营地里整顿完毕，敌人经过这一仗得偃旗息鼓好一阵、并且短期内不会再卷土重来的迹象让所有人都很放松。他们喝着烈酒，欢声笑语谈论着他们的国王今天在战场上冲在最前方有多英勇无畏，他们跟随他狂冲，怒吼，明白自己绝对不会输，因为他们的国王忒修斯——这个半神不止受战神阿瑞斯[2]指引，在他的后方，还有那名强大的看守天使在庇佑着他与他的子民们。

但那名天使，这会儿却正坐在帐篷最角落里的桌子上，无聊地舀着木桶里的葡萄酒。他喝了两口，毕竟比他一百多年前在爱琴海诸岛附近喝到的差多了，乏善的品质连带着让搅动它们制造一些香气这件事也立刻变得没什么意思。他把木勺往桶里随意一扔，拍着手从桌子上跳下来，转回身发现帐篷里那些方才还闹哄哄围在一起高谈阔论的将领和士兵们自动让开了一条路，忒修斯就踞于他们中间向他走来。

巴特比还没来得及喊上一声国王，忒修斯就大步跨向他、单手把他抱了起来，随后追逐上来的便是忒修斯的嘴唇，那上面还沾着灰尘，巴特比躲了一下，反对不及就又被忒修斯捏着后颈固定住了。他被放倒在桌子上，身上的卡立密斯[2]轻轻一撩就被扯了下来，无关的人们垂下眼睛识相地退出了帐篷，把空间还给了他们的国王，还有国王的天使。

——他们的国王豢养了一名天使、或者说天使选择了他们的国王——除了用来佐证忒修斯到底有多神圣强大不可亵渎之外，这两种说法其他人眼里看来区别并不是很大。巴特比也不是太在乎，他握住了拍着他光裸屁股的手，才终于找到说句话的机会。

「别在这里。」

「你在乎？」忒修斯笑了，手又开始捏他的腰，引起他的一个白眼。

「不，但你刚赢了一场至关紧要的战役，我们应当玩点别的，」巴特比拉过长布又把自己裹起来，「所以，别在这里。」

「如你所愿。」

忒修斯的手穿过他曲起的膝盖，打横抱起了他。是因为不需要进食的缘故吗？他太轻了，如果再有点份量的话，将天使这么抱着的滋味一定会更加好。沿路看到他们的士兵都自发地跪下膜拜，忒修斯没空去向他们示以同样的敬意，他一头钻进了属于国王的那顶帐篷，以粗鲁的方式将巴特比扔到了行军床上。

裹在身上的布料又散开了，巴特比翻身爬了起来，尽可能地蜷曲起手脚好遮掩一下自己，他微微挪动着向床头退去，眼里是假装出来的小小惊恐，忒修斯知道那是巴特比擅长的把戏。

哟，瞧瞧这个能看透一切的天使，现在又这么弱不禁风了？忒修斯回想起刚刚在战场上，纤弱的、机敏的、古怪的天使，他的天使，就这么展开翅膀，然后徒手拧断了一个敌兵的脖子，血喷洒到他光洁的羽毛上，轻易震慑住了想要近他身的敌人。那些穿着盔甲全副武装的士兵、包括他自己，在巴特比面前，瞬间都显得如此脆弱不堪。忒修斯几乎要为这种画面沉醉。他想要巴特比，想要到疯狂，这个念头支撑着他一路杀进了对方的阵营，砍下了对方将领的头颅，他将那眼睛都未能闭上的可怜人拎在手里，他的将士们跪在地上整齐划一地喊着忒修斯万岁。而巴特比却飞得远远的，接着收起了他的翅膀，满不在乎地躲进帐篷和葡萄酒寻欢作乐去了。

忒修斯浑身的血仿佛在朝脑袋里倒涌，他扯下自己的披风和腰带，攥着巴特比的手欺压上去，让他的身体被舒展，被打开。天使不会疼，但忒修斯进入他身体时的力道仍能让他觉得毛骨悚然。这个认为自己能征服一切的国王毫不留情地掐捏他身上的皮肉，用吻和一刻不停的冲撞让他透不过气。若是换成一个凡人，大概早就被忒修斯的力量操得疼晕过去。

不过如果你在人间待了几百年的话，那么疼痛也会成为为数不多的、有意思的事，有时候，巴特比还真觉得自己对这种感受有点上瘾。

两个人同时气喘吁吁地停了下来，忒修斯咬着巴特比的下巴，说话的声音却变得轻柔了。

「你可真不是什么好天使。」

「好天使都死光了，」巴特比为这句显而易见的笑话而大笑了一声，他凑到忒修斯的耳边，慢条斯理的语调里满是调皮，「只剩我这个坏天使被你压着。」

「别担心，你不会知道我有多喜欢坏天使的……」忒修斯短暂地离开了巴特比，巴特比也就看着他跃过床头，又从不知哪里拉出了一对镣铐，铁链的另一头像是连着地下，巴特比还没来得及研究忒修斯是什么时候弄的这种玩意儿，镣铐就随着响声连上了他的脚踝。

「坏天使才有机会尝试这种特别的。」忒修斯看着巴特比露出了小小的不悦表情，不过很快又释然了，他不方便地踢着又爬回他身上的忒修斯，撩动了铁链发出了哗啦啦的声响，这种刻意的抵抗变成了引诱。巴特比压根没用多大的力去抵御忒修斯，他的翅膀也正好好地收着，忒修斯咬住了他的乳头，令巴特比满足地呻吟。忒修斯的的手一刻不停地在他身上四处抚摸，接着便是他没给任何余地的进犯，而巴特比恰好也正期待被忒修斯填满，那令他觉得愉悦。

如今能令他再感受到愉悦的事情不多了，帮忒修斯震慑那些可怜的凡人陪着他杀戮勉为其难算一个，和忒修斯交合勉为其难又能算上一个。

更何况忒修斯好像很明白他想要什么，总是能弄出这些令他惊奇的小东西来增加彼此的快感。

「你知道……这种东西……绑不住我吧……」巴特比在忒修斯深埋进他体内的时刻，断断续续的评价这对在他的世界里并不沉重的枷锁，只要轻轻一扯，他就可以随时消失。

「我知道，但我还是想试试。」

「你可真是个……可爱的……人神。」巴特比用手去触摸忒修斯的头发，被他掐着腰又往前推挤了下，惹得他发出一声尖叫。

然而忒修斯明白，只要巴特比想离开的话，镣铐困不住他，千军万马也困不住他，事实上，根本没有任何事物能够困住这个流落在人间的、最后的天使。

他时常为这个认知感到惶恐。

忒修斯第一次见到巴特比的那天，是他刚成为人神，从天界回到雅典的那天。在封王的典礼上，战士和人民正跪在地上对他顶礼膜拜，他如今是新的传说，人们用各种言辞来描述忒修斯是如何神勇。但巴特比——这个此前从未踏足过雅典城邦的陌生人——却坐在高高的城墙上头，将手支在下巴上戏谑地看着忒修斯。

在窃窃私语的声音还未来得及传到忒修斯耳朵里之前，巴特比先一脸好奇地发问了：

「你就是那个站在这里——」巴特比指了指现在正坐着的地方，「高喊世间之人皆血肉之躯、要用敌人的鲜血书写历史的忒修斯？」

「是我。」忒修斯高声回答，抬手拦下了几欲端着长矛和刀剑冲上前的士兵，巴特比歪着脑袋的样子让他觉得有趣。

「所以受战神阿瑞斯眷顾的那位勇士，就是你？忒修斯？」

「是我。」忒修斯往后退了一步，好让自己更好地仰头看清这个奇怪的来人，「你又是谁？」

「你会知道的。」巴特比努了努嘴，站了起来——确切的说，是腾空飘了起来，他就这么轻盈地悬浮于半空中，黑色的影子被映照在他背后的石墙上，渐渐扩张开来。

「你，别再以为我是怪物了，我看得透你在想什么，」他不满地指了指离忒修斯最近的那名士兵，又睥睨地看着他们，指向的地方换了一处，「喂，我说，还有你，如果不想让我把你和忒修斯的侍女有私情的事捅出来的话，就停止你那愚蠢的猜测吧。」

「你到底是谁？」去神界走过一趟的忒修斯瞧遍了所有凡人没机会见到的诸神，却从未见过这样长着翅膀形似传说中的天使的生物。

「我？我当然是你们的看守天使。」

巴特比的翅膀终于完全张开了，他缓缓地、傲慢地、落在了忒修斯的面前。

神创造了看守天使，命他们看顾人类，但天使却因贪恋凡人的英俊与美貌，与其交合，诞下独眼巨人，神因此而毁灭了这一令人向往的物种。几个世纪前，仍有传言说最后的天使被贬于人间，他们说天使曾现身于亚细亚半岛，有人将他展开翅膀的模样凿于石壁；之后又陆续有人散播天使流落于西西里岛附近海域的流言。人们将天使概括得越来越神秘，但天使的踪迹依然罕见。到几个世纪后的今日，仍流传于人间的、有关天使的故事已经不多了，因为从没有人亲眼见过。现在的人们敬仰并信奉于诸神，而这种先于人类所存在的物种，于他们来说已经没有多大意义。

但今天他们见到了，这名天使，正张开他的羽翼，散发柔和的白光，他正站在伟大的国王面前，那场面是无法用言语描述的圣洁。

为了堵上那群无知之人的嘴，巴特比在众目睽睽之下将手搭上了忒修斯身边那断了半个手掌的将士额头，白光散去后，人们震惊地再发不出任何质疑。那手掌复原了，人们重新相信了看守天使正在尽他的职责，他保护人类，治愈人类。

「神眷顾国王，连人间最后的天使都选择了我们的国王！」

「天使与我们同在！」

「忒修斯万岁！」

凡人们在地上以长跪不起的姿态膜拜着忒修斯、和这个降临在他们城邦的天使。

「你真的是世间最后的那名天使？」忒修斯对这神秘和圣洁毫不惧怕，他被巴特比目空一切的傲然所引诱而充满好奇。

「你们都非要这么说的话，其实也没什么错，我确实是人间最后的天使。」

巴特比的手点了下忒修斯的鼻尖，在忒修斯要捉他手之前又灵巧地躲开了，他跳开一步，看起来根本不像已经活了有十几个世纪那么久，而更像是一个狡黠的、顽劣的孩童。

「因为另外的那个，正被困在地狱呢。」

战争不会因为一个海泼里恩的死亡就终止，那些在海面上肆虐的海盗、在人间作乱的巨妖、还有想踏平奥林匹斯山推翻宙斯的一众王国，都需要忒修斯一一出战讨伐。忒修斯没经历过多少次战役，但他清楚胜利的天平自此永远会朝他这方倾斜。因为战神不会让忒修斯的任何一场战役失败，而巴特比，则会确保这个结果的必然。

最初，巴特比只是待在卫城的宫殿里，看着那些濒死之人捧着所有珍宝慕名而来，他们围在宫殿外头，长跪不起，只为能让巴特比将手在他们的额头上贴一下。巴特比心情好的时候会出现，挑几个无罪的老弱妇孺，为他们延续一下易逝的短暂生命。当那种时候，民众会包围他，亲吻他的脚跟，拉扯他的手臂，以求一沾天使的恩惠。在他厌烦这种爱慕的游戏之前，忒修斯却先下了令，禁止任何人以任何名目再来求见天使，若谁再敢触碰天使一下，就算是仁爱的忒修斯，也不会放过他。

巴特比开始觉得无趣，他跟着忒修斯出征。天使飞于桅杆之上、用白光照耀着忒修斯的战船，像掌舵者，更像指引者。天使的存在让忒修斯的战士们相信他们拥有天使的光芒和加护，他们不会触及死亡，他们战无不胜。忒修斯自然不需要天使的加护，他已不会再被任何凡人所杀，但他也喜欢巴特比在战场后方守护他的感觉。

作为照看人间的天使，巴特比却比忒修斯的想象中更热爱战争，对死亡则更冷漠。

忒修斯将剑从海盗的喉咙里拔出，看向又轻松卸下那名强壮的海盗头头一只胳膊的巴特比：

「我以为你只守护人类。」他将剑重重插进木板里，这场讨伐已经胜利了，甲板上是流淌的鲜血，他的士兵们正在围剿所剩无几的海盗，纷纷喊叫着国王万岁。

「唔，我确实更擅长那件事，毕竟那是我被创造时的本意，」巴特比拍拍手，血迹很快在他身上消失了，天使不会沾染任何污秽，「那使我对人类抱有悲悯，我因这悲悯反对神的杀戮，却导致我被流放至今。人类何曾感激过我？他们敬畏的依然只有玩弄他们的神。你来说说，我为何要看护这些无知之人？」

咔嚓。又是一截骨头断裂的声音。

「哈，多么不公平，即使是有罪之人，死后都可以选择被宽恕，或是选择要不要去地狱，」巴特比一脚踢走了那具无力地断成两截的尸体，笑得纯粹，「我却只能待在这乏味的人间，日复一日。」

「所以你就干脆抢了你好伙伴的位置，变成死亡天使了？」忒修斯看得到他的眼睛里全是造他的神放进去的忧伤，他试图去触摸他的脸，如往常一样被他灵巧地躲开了，他往船头跑去，忒修斯便追上去，直到他看到巴特比纵身一跃。他心里一惊，却又看到巴特比从海面划过一道弧线，飞向半空。

他仰头看巴特比，像最初时那样，满脑子只想侵犯这个天真又残酷的天使。想得要命。

「那多没意思。」巴特比落在了忒修斯的背后，从后按着他的脑袋不让他转头看自己，也不让他有任何动作。他把头靠在他耳边，说话的声音带着说不清道不明的笑意：

「我现在只想做你的守护天使。」

他们靠了岸，扎了营；他们喝酒，跳舞，庆祝；他们围着忒修斯和巴特比，极尽所能歌颂赞美这两位人神与天使。直至入了深夜，欢庆的氛围才终于消散，乏了倦了的人们沉沉睡去。忒修斯却半靠于床头无法睡着，他的疲乏似乎都被正坐在另一头的巴特比吸走了。巴特比此刻正缩在裹着他的布匹里，手抱着膝盖，无聊地盯着自己的脚趾。

天使不需要睡眠，因此每当夜晚，忒修斯都请求巴特比留在他的身边。他宁愿天使坐在他的床尾百无聊赖地看他睡觉，也好过让巴特比独自度过长夜。虽然巴特比看起来很会给自己找乐子，但任何趣事都有玩腻的那天，他见过一次巴特比于黑夜游荡于城邦间的样子，他踢着石块，偷喝两口匠人家中的劣酒，蹲着与街边的小乞丐说些童趣的玩笑话。忒修斯一路跟在他的后面，巴特比连影子都没有的样子令他说不出的难受。

「你为什么还睁着眼睛？」巴特比抬起头来了，他也看向了忒修斯，他完美的身形在微弱的火光下依然耀目，这一众血肉之躯中的佼佼者啊，连巴特比都想感叹。

「我要是闭上了眼睛，你要做什么？」忒修斯换了个位置，爬去了巴特比身旁。

「出去玩儿？到附近找个男人，或者女人，也许你的士兵们就很不错，」巴特比戳着自己的脚背，「没人会拒绝天使，你知道，他们会满怀崇拜地与我交合，感恩天使与他们同在。」

「不，」忒修斯搂着巴特比，将他抱到自己身上，「天使只能与我同在。」

巴特比笑了，忒修斯所能见到的巴特比的笑容中，大多带着看透一切的不屑，但他这次是真的被忒修斯这句话给逗乐了。也许是因为巴特比确实看到了这句话发自肺腑？忒修斯没去猜想，一直去估量天使在想什么太困难，那是他力所不能及之事。于是忒修斯便不去猜了，他吻了巴特比一下，许是觉得新鲜，巴特比竟没躲开，紧接而来的第二下、第三下，巴特比反应过来了，他扭动着身体要从忒修斯的怀抱里逃开，被忒修斯一个翻转手脚并用地压在了身体下。

他清楚天使只是选择了他，并未臣服于他。而他想要巴特比为他臣服。他啃咬巴特比皎白通透的皮肤，气得他踢动双腿踹忒修斯。

忒修斯一开始还对巴特比的“反抗”有所顾忌，但很快他就体味到，这不过是爱玩的天使擅长的小情调罢了。他实在太懂得如何带动忒修斯了，他让忒修斯充满欲望也充满嫉妒，在天使流浪人间的这么多世纪里，他和多少个被他选中的凡人或是半神如此交媾嬉戏？这妒意让忒修斯无法停下，他不止是猛烈地抽插这么简单，他抛开了巴特比主导的节奏，他要让巴特比知道，撩拨是要付出代价的。巴特比被忒修斯扔到墙

上从背后钳制着进入时，几乎要不自觉地因为这种凌犯而进入自我保卫状态，因为他感受到了疼痛。

他竟然会觉得浑身战栗，这太有趣了。巴特比知道他不会看错任何人或神的，忒修斯也不例外。他接受，他沉沦，他让忒修斯以为天使是真真正正地臣服了。

「你有那么多地方可以去，为何选择留在这里？」忒修斯从上一轮中平静下来了，但他还是压着巴特比，像是怕他突然飞离似的，恋恋不舍地吻他。

「我在等。」

「等什么？」

「我确实有许多地方可去，」巴特比没回答忒修斯的问题，他推开了忒修斯，又将头倚在他胸前，姿态是难得一见的眷恋和软弱，带着凉意的指尖在忒修斯身上划过，所及之处仿佛在忒修斯的皮肤上点燃了火，「但我也没地方可去，神流放我时，要我在这人间待到世界毁灭。」

「毁灭以后呢？」

「再也无处可去，那时就将是我流放的尽头。」

忒修斯有种恍惚的自大，就好像巴特比离开了他的话，只会是那个永生都将饱尝孤独的天使。而巴特比现在正留恋于他，将他所在之处当成归依之处。这自我的想法令忒修斯瞬时又血脉贲张，他又兴奋起来，欲望高涨。巴特比由着他侵入，把小小的抵挡作为迎合，轻盈地挂在忒修斯身上，让忒修斯误以为他能将这谁都无法玷污的天使操弄地支离破碎。

世间生灵皆短暂，而他已登天化神，他和天使一样，拥有永恒的生命。

我会在流放的尽头等你，忒修斯只在这句话留在心里，他清楚巴特比听得到。巴特比紧紧地贴着他，看似柔弱的躯体蕴含着巨大的力量。

天使与人神的结合，如此完美。

在忒修斯看来，巴特比像是根本没有执着的东西，甚至压根没有值得他在乎的东西。忒修斯执着于每一场战役的胜利，他也爱诸神，爱世人，巴特比却对忒修斯所爱的一切充满毫不掩饰的轻蔑。

「你看那个小乞丐，他刚刚才为了半个苹果撕烂了另一个小乞丐的嘴；街角那个老妇人，因为捡到了一枚掉在三条街外那个木匠旁的金币被污蔑是窃贼，被木匠的儿子们狠狠打了一顿，收起你的同情心吧，别试图做什么，反正她活不过今晚了；还有那个躲在石头后睡觉的人，他搭的船遭遇了海盗，他的家人都被砍下了头颅沉进了海里，他活下来了，但是也快饿死了。你猜他们濒死之时向神祈祷了吗？而神又何时对他们做出过回应？」

只有在表达他的那点不忿时，巴特比才会真正展现出一些情绪。他滔滔不绝，恨不能把他所亲见过的一切都吐露给忒修斯听。

「人类向神祈祷，殊不知神从来只会无视人类的苦痛。那罪恶的波塞冬在冰凉的神庙里占有美杜莎时，雅典娜在哪里？她没有施以援手，甚至到最后还要惩罚那个可怜人，让那美丽的女子成为看她一眼就会变成石像的怪物，永生永世被困守在冥府边缘。」

「神自然不干预凡人的生老病死，但他们听得到那些祈祷。」忒修斯揽着巴特比，在士兵们的列队簇拥间行走于热闹的雅典卫城内。他生气的时候就像身上长出了刺，却只让忒修斯更想安抚他。

「那可真是好笑了，阿瑞斯为了保护你们甚至违抗了他伟大的父亲，而你也最终成为了半神，」巴特比停住了，想用忒修斯自身的例子来反驳他，「你倒是说说，不干预凡人的神又为何要插手你的命运？」

忒修斯说不出话，干巴巴地看着巴特比。巴特比被他那样子又逗了，他又主动勾住忒修斯的腰贴了上去，在他耳边悄然低语。

「因为他们需要你去帮他们干预他们不便干预之事，他们利用你来展示神之权威，靠人们的祈祷与敬仰获得神力，就像战神阿瑞斯靠这世间的每一场战役获得力量一样，」巴特比的舌头轻轻舔过忒修斯的耳朵，也不管他到底爱不爱听这种大实话，「诸神不过在利用你，正如他们玩弄每一个凡人一样。」

「无论阿瑞斯需不需要，就算为了人民，那些战争也非得由我打响不可。」忒修斯做不出辩驳，也并没有什么可辩驳的。他明白巴特比说的一切都是对的，他在人间游荡了如此久远的时光，他的遭遇和他所见过的丑恶早就令他变得淡薄，他早就不是那个给予所有人爱与保护的看守天使了。

他恨巴特比把这世间的一切都看得如此透彻，又爱他能将人刺伤的刻薄与反叛。他吻住天使，在众目睽睽之下。

「我们伟大的、善良的国王，当你在为他们披荆斩棘时，他们又在过着什么样的日子，你考虑过吗？」巴特比却推开忒修斯，轻蔑骄傲的手指点上了他的额头，「有没有战争，对这些穷困虚弱的人来说又有什么区别？」

「只要他们心怀敬畏，神总会庇佑这片大地。」他也曾经不信诸神那套理论，认为所有都是谎言。直到后来，他亲眼见到了神，受到了神的助力。甚至就算是正站在他面前的巴特比——他敢说，若不是他成为如今的人神，天使绝不会找上他。

「你是受惠者，你当然会这么想。敬畏？你以为人类是真心对神心怀敬畏？」巴特比嚷嚷了起来，声音大得整条街都能听见，人们以为天使发怒了，纷纷扔下了手中的东西跪下，「不，不是，他们只想讨要一枚金币、一件华服、或是一个美人。无知之人的目光总是如此短浅，只想着填饱肚子，一夜贪欢也能令他们满足地死去。而我以前，竟用光了我所有的同情心来看护他们。」

巴特比言之凿凿地与忒修斯较起了真，他看得到忒修斯的善意与良知，但是那又能改变什么？他也善良过，以己之心去治愈需要帮助的人，最后这些人不是在神的授意下被洛基杀了，就是在神界制造的混乱中死了。天使的善良又得到了什么？这天地间善良的人如此之多，得到神的宽恕与恩泽的却寥寥无几。

「人类的贪婪和神的背叛我见得比你多。」巴特比决定不再费这种无谓的口舌，自己撇下忒修斯走开了，「等你活得足够长了以后，总会慢慢见识到的。」

忒修斯明白巴特比生气了，在一开始，他曾因为巴特比无需吃喝和睡眠而怀疑天使没有情绪，不懂爱，不懂性，不懂恨。但后来，他在巴特比身上所见到的情感，丰富于他见过的所有人和神。忒修斯拿他没有办法，他连找一件巴特比喜欢的东西去哄他都做不到，这个矛盾的、敏感的天使啊，让他也变得软弱无能了。他放下了国王的姿态，低声下气地道歉讨饶，哪怕他不知是因为什么道歉。因为他爱世人？因为他心甘情愿被诸神利用？若巴特比觉得那是错，那就将它们定义为错吧。

巴特比很快就不气了，他看着忒修斯的眼神从复杂又变回纯真，他扑倒在忒修斯的身上，逗弄他，求他填满自己。忒修斯照做了，他该如何抗拒，毕竟用能将巴特比撞碎的力量去侵犯他的感受是如此美妙。而且——天啊！巴特比看着他的眼神是如此干净纯洁，让他不敢相信天使正被他制服于身体下、双腿盘于他的腰间、跟着他一起前后摆动，共达高潮。而巴特比的羽翼会为他张开，只为他。他小心翼翼地去抚摸那圣洁的象征，手沿着羽毛的纹路轻轻重重地抚摸，带给巴特比双倍的快感。

这必定是这世间最无上的罪恶之事，他相信自此开始，他也就成为了巴特比口中的有罪之人。

「当你能看透一个人的时候，你就会明白，这世上几乎没有无罪之人。」巴特比又读出了忒修斯的内心，忒修斯对此并不恼。

「若有罪之人都消亡了，这世界还能剩几个人？」忒修斯用了很大的力气去抱紧巴特比，非要用这种形式才能确定巴特比真的存在似的。

「那倒正好了，神正厌弃当今的世人不够虔诚、对神不忠，他们在乎的从来不是人间的痛苦，而是自己的权威。」说着这种冷酷话语的人倒是乖乖待在忒修斯怀里不动了，忒修斯能够描绘出巴特比的眼神是多么置身事外，他就是这样一个、脱离于这天地的存在，「真该让他们见见洛基，死亡天使在杀戮方面的才能无神能及。」

巴特比说到这里，又弯着眼睛像想到什么似的笑了，「想必阿瑞斯会很喜欢他的。」

「你就如此想看到有罪之人全部下地狱？」忒修斯为此感到些许慌张，哪怕他早已手刃过无数敌人和鬼怪，却仍对死亡抱有敬畏。甚至连神，轻易都不敢去那没有一丝光透进的地方。

「别说你不想和我一起看看世间的尽头是怎样的，」巴特比拿自己的脑袋去蹭忒修斯的下巴，「那不是你的心里话吗？」

「你期待那一天的到来？」

「你不会知道我有多期待的。」他轻巧地从忒修斯的桎梏里溜了出来，将他推倒在床骑了上去，把他的炽热吞纳进自己的身体内，在他失去理智之前又俯下身亲吻他：

「忒修斯，我看护的人，我臣服的神，陪我去地狱吧。」

忒修斯知道巴特比出于某种目的选择了自己，他在等一个机会。他只是想看看，对什么都不放在心上的巴特比，到底有没有执着的东西，又是什么支撑着他度过了这荒凉的数百年。也许是洛基，那是他一直以来的愧疚。他的悲悯连累了洛基一同被贬，他尚且还能游荡在人间，洛基却被永生永世困于地狱。无所不能的天使也有办不到的事吗？忒修斯不清楚，毕竟那是地狱，是冥王哈迪斯的地界，没有神会愿意踏足，哈迪斯可不会轻饶来自神界的人。但如果巴特比真的需要的话，他或许还是可以向阿瑞斯和雅典娜求助的。

他向神界借了飞马，与巴特比两个独自上路。一路的荒原，山丘，湖泊，森林，忒修斯无心欣赏，巴特比却仿似心情大好，沿路向忒修斯讲述着曾在那里发生过的趣事。他听着，揣度着，有时他们会停下，找一处荒野郊僻，他会将他的天使剥光，扔进草地上，滚进沙堆里。他们啃咬彼此，缠绵起来像是没个尽头。有一次，他甚至就这么跳进了被当地人奉为圣湖的水里，他们互相拥抱，在冰冷的湖水里，忒修斯将几乎失去了重量的巴特比操得瑟瑟发抖。这荒诞又充满未知的路途直到他们到达人间的边缘，跨上那摇摇欲坠的木桥才停止。

「我们在等什么？」他护着巴特比，以防他从这桥上掉下去，他时常忘了，天使从不需要他的保护。

「冥府渡神卡隆，想通过冥府前往地狱，只能由他的船来渡，」巴特比将一把金币抛向了满是迷雾的湖泊，抱怨起来，「你都不知道我为了贿赂他，丢进去多少值钱玩意儿了。」

点着幽幽绿火的船舶由远及近出现在忒修斯的视野里，拄着拐杖的死灵渡神像是见到老朋友一样，开口便是直接的质问。

「巴特比，你明知你只能待在人间，怎么又要来做无用功，」卡隆将拐杖支于船头，声音嘶哑，「这次你又为何带着这半神到访？人间谁不知晓，我从不渡活人。」

「这次不用你渡活人，」巴特比用忒修斯听不懂的语言回应着冥府渡神，「他就快死了。」

在忒修斯搞清楚以前，他看到巴特比拿出了刀。忒修斯太清楚那是谁的作品了，他见过赫菲斯托斯，那铁匠之神也曾为他锻造过武器、更在醉酒之后向他表达了对雅典娜的爱慕之情。忒修斯他没有逃，确切地说，他的身体已不由他控制。

「你应当懂得，被流放人间的意思其实是，我连地狱都去不成。」巴特比靠近了他，口气一如既往无辜又调皮，「人人都以为神不会被弑，而我见过。你知道神死时会先化成石像，然后灰飞烟灭吗？多么可笑，生而为神，却像我一样，被剥夺了选择的机会。」

巴特比手中的刀插进了忒修斯胸膛的位置，这把既可弑人又可弑神的武器，正正好好地对准了心脏。

「人死后被渡去地狱，再也无法复生；神死后灰飞烟灭，从此不存在于神界或人间。只有人神，死后不仅不会化成一阵烟，甚至可以重回人间。」巴特比抱着忒修斯，用最大的力量控制着他，好让他的身体站直，「你可知诸神给了你多大的荣耀？他们让你可以真真正正地为所欲为，永生不死。」

刀尖在戳破忒修斯的心脏前停下了，巴特比能感受到它在挣扎。这颗正在哀泣的、多愁善感的心。

忒修斯仍在勉力呼吸，但很快就会没有了，也许一分钟后，也许一秒后。巴特比不在乎。但这好胜之人坚持着不肯弯膝，他看着巴特比，像是在讨一个为什么。巴特比想，这个半神怎么会这么蠢？这让他想起忒修斯曾问他，你这样强大的天使为什么甘愿留在一位人神的身边。

这些可悲又天真的血肉之躯啊。

他当然不应该被永生永世困在这可笑的人间，成为谁的奴仆或谁的天使。神没有给他选择，他就必须自己找到选择。人间毁灭就是他流放的尽头？好吧，那就毁灭罢，让他去到那尽头，看看这永生的惩罚会如何终结。

「上船吧，帮我把洛基找出来，然后向阿瑞斯祈祷，他会将你们带出来的。如果不巧遇到了美杜莎，千万别看她的眼睛。」

「不不不，别质疑阿瑞斯会不会来，你是神所眷顾之人，对他们有着无尽的用处，相信我，阿瑞斯一定会来的。」巴特比的手指按上了忒修斯颤抖起来的嘴唇，鲜红的血液仍在喷涌，这人神的躯体竟能盛装这么多罪恶的液体么？巴特比都快厌恶起那些黏稠粘在自己手上的感觉了，即使它们很快就会自己消失。他将忒修斯扔到船上，卡隆毫无怜悯的眼神越过忒修斯，又撑开了船身。

「我会在你的殿堂等你，带着洛基来换回你的雅典吧。等他再次让那些犯有罪行的人类付出代价时，我或许会照看一下你这个半神，在人间被毁灭之前，偶尔怀念怀念我们曾有过的好日子。」

所以，去吧。

「忒修斯，替我去地狱吧。」

在忒修斯还很小的时候，就常常听人们谈论塔纳托斯。在大人的口中，这位死神身披黑斗篷，手执长剑，他会混迹于人群里，散发出寒气，而当他要来收割你的灵魂时，你除了乖乖跟着他来到冥界之外无能为力。忒修斯对死神的故事印象并不太深刻，因为在阿瑞斯出现之前，他打从心底里不信神。他也不惧怕死亡，觉得那是总要经历的事，或早或晚。

但当他被巴特比扔到船上的时候，他才第一次感觉自己离死亡是如此之近。他明白自己正在生与死的界限上徘徊，他感觉到自己的身体已经僵硬冰冷，但和船上其他的魂魄们所不一样的是，他的灵魂并没有被剥离，传说中的死神也没有拿着剑来割走他的头发摄走他的魂魄。他死了，却又活着，忒修斯现在明白巴特比说的那些话到底是什么含义。也多亏了巴特比，忒修斯现在体验过死亡了。简单，冰冷，无情。

他确实在某种意义上，和巴特比一样，成为了可以活到世界尽头的神话。只是他是因为赐予，巴特比是因为惩罚。

而当船趟过奔涌的痛苦之河再次靠岸、冥府的大门向他敞开时，他才终于从动弹不得的状态中恢复过来，胸前的伤口已经没再流血了，但它还是赤裸裸地留在那里。那是一种提醒，提醒他为什么会来到地狱，提醒他接下来该做的事，提醒他……这个名字，光是想起就令他觉得残酷而苦涩。

「他们去哪？」

忒修斯问向卡隆，他看着那些排着队的已死之人朝着远处那片广阔的平原走去，不确定自己在这不熟悉的地狱接下来该做什么。

「真理田园，所有人都将在那里接受审判。」卡隆驱赶着船上的灵魂们，向他们告诫着不许回头。

「审判之后呢？」

「有罪之人去塔耳塔洛斯受罚，无罪之人去爱丽舍乐园过好日子，若是罪大恶极者，无间地狱就是他们最终的归宿。」

「神驱逐死亡天使来地狱饱尝痛苦……」忒修斯猜测着，「我是否该去无间地狱？」

「据我所知，那位聪明的天使在地狱可没受什么苦，你这不幸的人神，跟着他们走吧。」卡隆用拐杖指了个方向，那平原的尽头就是忒修斯将要去向的地方。他无法驱赶巴特比送来的这位不速之客，但他也无法再将忒修斯渡回去。他只能尽量帮助忒修斯，让他尽快离开这他本不该踏足的地方，以免连累自己被哈迪斯问责。

「运气好的话，你就可以在审判台上见到死亡天使了。」

除了洛基过于爱说话这点之外，这个被贬到地狱的天使算得上是个同行时并不惹人讨厌的伙伴。按照巴特比在人间待了多久洛基就在地狱待了多久来算的话，他也确实该和地狱里忒修斯撞见的大部分妖魔鬼怪很是熟悉了。他有着非常逻辑缜密的幽默感，在地狱不仅没受什么苦，甚至可以说比大多数去到爱丽舍乐园的还要过得舒坦。当忒修斯看到他张着翅膀在审判台上和三大审判官比肩而立甚至帮他们做出决断时，他不由得想，也许这就是天使的本领，以他特有的圣洁让你信服，以为你被这神圣的物种所庇佑和选择。

一直来到他下船时的冥界边缘时，洛基都没让忒修斯遇到什么麻烦。

「老实说，」洛基站在岸上转头看了好几次，「我从未执着于要离开这里，而我会走到这里，只是看在巴特比想尽办法找到你来带我出去的份上，」

「那恐怕由不得你。」忒修斯不准备给洛基选择的机会，他想回到人间的急切，现在应该已经强烈过洛基希望他把洛基带出去的那一份了。

只是他本来会以为洛基也是迫不及待要离开这里的，像那个捅了他一刀的天使一样，连冥王哈迪斯至今都对他掌管着这片暗无光明的地界耿耿于怀，洛基却竟然……没有他想象中的，对这里有太多抱怨。

「你这份执着是跟巴特比学的？」洛基注视了忒修斯一会儿后放弃了，「我们在等什么？」

「等卡隆，」忒修斯看着这茫茫一片，「等他将我们渡回去。」

「放弃吧，通往地狱的船有去无回，卡隆不会让任何人登上船。」

「那真巧了，我既不是人，你也不是。」不到万不得已，忒修斯并不想向阿瑞斯求助，天界与地狱的关系本就不言而喻，忒修斯更不想让自己成为什么导火索。

洛基像是对忒修斯的固执无动于衷，他并不想去猜测巴特比到底用了什么方法才让这么一位人神以在人间的“死”作为代价来到地狱，但巴特比既然这么设计了，也一定安排好了退路。

「巴特比怎么说的？」

「召唤战神，等待他将我们一起带出地狱。」

「那就照他说的做吧，」洛基做了个怪表情，「大部分时候那个机灵的家伙都是对的。」

「包括害你下了地狱？」忒修斯看着洛基表情带着探究，在这其中还有些许的……敌意，洛基能感受出来。

「他的想法不无道理，」死亡天使表情轻松，压根看不出又沾染到任何一点地狱的戾气，「即使我是因杀戮而诞生的，也不代表我就能接受说着爱世人的神以我之名为所欲为。」

「而巴特比，那家伙……」洛基回忆了一下，毕竟已经过去了如此久远的时光，「他所拥有的……同情心，超出了神创造他时的本意，虽然看守天使都是那个样子，但他却是那些天使中最善良的一个。」

忒修斯听着，思考着，回忆着，而后闭上眼睛笑了一声。

「那你应该看看现在的巴特比。」

然而谁又能知，忒修斯多么想有机会，能够见见十几个世纪前的、洛基口中的、那位因人类所遭受的不公待遇而奋起反抗的巴特比。

「他怎么了？」洛基踢了一大块石头落进了深不见底的幽潭，白烟下却没有传来水声。

「该如何向你描述呢，」忒修斯暂时摈弃了那些杂念，在心里向阿瑞斯发出祈祷，「或许你和他现在应该调换一下彼此的职责了。」

「那家伙到底是怎么把你弄下来的？」洛基研究着提起巴特比时忒修斯的神情，开始好奇了。他唯一确信的是，这位看着还算可靠正直的半神，对巴特比一定有着不同寻常的情愫。

「那不重要了，」忒修斯暂时摈弃了那些杂念，在心里向阿瑞斯发出祈祷，「重要的是我们应当尽快离开这里。」

阿瑞斯让他等待的时间比忒修斯预想中的还要短，这代表了这位果决的战神在听到祈祷的时候没有做出什么犹豫才会如此迅速。忒修斯本想向他道歉，抱歉因自己的任性妄为而造成了麻烦，但阿瑞斯只是摇了摇头让他无需多言，就像是他极其清楚这之间到底有一些怎样的故事。

「你知道发生了什么，是吗。」于是他这么确定地问了，在他们的脚沾上了雅典熟悉的土地时。

「是的。」阿瑞斯放开了自己用左右手抓着的天使和人神，不准备在此多做停留，他刚刚以天神的身份擅闯了哈迪斯所看管的地狱，如何应对接下来可能会出现的状况才是大问题。

「你会来救我，证明我还有存在于世的价值。」忒修斯在某些时候，也总是不由自主因为巴特比所坚持的想法而动摇，比如他一意孤行跟着巴特比要去地狱看个究竟、比如他被短刀捅进胸腔又被扔进地狱时……

「但你、或者说是那些天神们，并没有在一开始就阻止，为什么？」

阿瑞斯平静地看了忒修斯一眼，他从这位人神的眼里看到了愤怒和不解。而一旁的洛基对他们之间对话并不是很在意，他正忙着对这早就改头换面的世界发出惊奇的感叹。

「在我决定袒护你们一行人来对付海泼里恩的时候，我的父亲也曾对此大发雷霆，只为天神插手了你的命运后，又改变了你的生死，这对其他凡人来说是不公平的，有违了天界的原则。」

「每位人神的一生都是磨炼，一旦你被选择，你将面对无尽的试炼，而不会再像其余世人一样，可选择生，选择死，而这一切在你登天化神的那刻，就被决定了。」

就像巴特比。忒修斯又不自觉地想到了巴特比，他们的命运，在被选择、被创造的一刻就无法再由自己定夺了。在他们漫长的余生里，都将带着这残酷的束缚一起生活。

「告诉我，忒修斯，你希望你余生的诸多选择全都由神操纵吗？在你已经被干预了注定的命运以后？」

阿瑞斯没等到忒修斯回答就离开了，他清楚忒修斯是个聪明人，会想明白的。

「你们说完了？」洛基看着阿瑞斯消失，打断了正在若有所思的忒修斯，「我敢打赌巴特比已经等疯了。」

他确实已经接近疯狂了。忒修斯很想这么告诉洛基，却明白洛基在亲眼见到他之前绝对不会相信。

「你不好奇巴特比费尽心思把你弄出来是为了什么吗？」

「想必是太孤单了，」离城门越近，洛基发现忒修斯的脚步越踌躇，「那家伙可不像我这么会交朋友。」

「如果是让你杀人呢？」

「什么？不，」这否决斩钉截铁，「那家伙可是为了人类才……」

「倒是也没让我等太久，」巴特比在他们的身后缓缓出现了，精明地阻绝了忒修斯的劝说，「才过去三天而已，忒修斯，你总是不会让我失望。」

忒修斯朝旁退开，尽量不让自己去看洛基和巴特比久违的拥抱，巴特比偏偏不肯放过他，带着笑的眼角始终瞄向他。

「我们刚刚才聊到你让我出来做什么，」和老友久别重逢让洛基笑得更开朗，「所以我要做什么？」

「做你擅长的事。」

「别开玩笑了，」洛基愣了一下，和忒修斯交换了个视线后又看向了巴特比，「我只擅长杀戮和清洗。」

「那就做那个吧，」洛基愣了一下，和忒修斯交换了个视线后又看向了巴特比，「让有罪之人付出他们应付的代价吧。」

巴特比也跟随洛基的视线朝忒修斯展开了个他最为喜欢的笑容，那模样既像宣告，又像道别。

就由他去吧。

忒修斯坦然面对着自己的宽容和懦弱。

如果你还能为他做什么的话，就由他去吧。

关于两位天使杀人游戏的传说传到雅典的时候，其实整个奥林匹斯山脉附近的大小城邦都已经经历过他们的洗礼了。而巴特比显然是有意绕过了雅典，没让忒修斯统领下的国家内的人民遭到屠杀。忒修斯并未因此而觉得庆幸，也不认为那是巴特比对他的特赦和恩泽，他的担心和悔恨与日俱增，把洛基带出来是个极大的错误。

「如果我当时只将你带出来却留下了洛基，你又如何保证巴特比不会找到别的办法将他带出来？」阿瑞斯对此倒是反应平淡，其实忒修斯明白，因为巴特比造成的混乱而造成的各种大小战役，其实是他乐于所见的局面。

忒修斯明白，虽然出发点不一样，但作为嗜血的战神，阿瑞斯始终是不希望人间太过和平的。

其余诸神对此依然没有太大反应，毕竟巴特比恪守着只杀有罪之人的原则，无罪之人胆战心惊向神祈祷以获得庇佑，同时他们又惧怕巴特比和洛基，两位天使所到之处无不受人顶礼膜拜。特别是，每当人间不太平，哈迪斯总是最得意的那个，听阿瑞斯的意思，哈迪斯恨不得再派塔耳塔洛斯出来助助兴。

只是真要那样的话，事情就会变得难以收场了，没有神想插手这会引起祸端的事件，所以最后谁也没对此有所表态。巴特比恪守着只杀有罪之人的原则，无罪之人胆战心惊向神祈祷以获得庇佑，同时他们又惧怕巴特比和洛基，两位天使所到之处无不受人顶礼膜拜。

他知道这是巴特比向人类索取的报复，他不是神，却正在成为比神更可怕的存在。

忒修斯显然没想到巴特比最终触怒的是阿波罗，这位应当保护人类、替人类消灾弥难的神受到了遭残害之人的唾弃，直到声音大到他再也坐不住，跑去指责了阿瑞斯，让他俩本就微妙的关系更是火上浇油。忒修斯当时也在场，阿波罗的怒火蔓延到了他身上，他认为与巴特比厮混了那么久的忒修斯应该负最大的责任，阿瑞斯则紧随其后。

「你要为你的所作所为负责，」阿波罗气势汹汹，「选择你成为人神，可不是要你带来这种祸患的。」

「当然，你们只是希望我可以帮助你们对抗泰坦而已。」忒修斯没被阿波罗吓着，施施然地反驳。都是利用而已，忒修斯倒是没认为诸神的行为与巴特比有何不同。

唯一不同的大概只是，无论巴特比对他多残忍都好，依然偷走了他的心。

阿波罗在阿瑞斯嘲笑的眼神中大为光火，「我来问问你，如果他今天并没有放过雅典、对你的人民们也毫不留情，你该作何抉择？」

忒修斯的表情变得难堪了，他不得不承认自己直到今日都因私心而不愿对巴特比提出讨伐，无论有没有祸害到雅典，他都应该这么做的。

阿波罗迅捷地抓住了他这个弱点。

「我们不被允许插手人间之事，」阿波罗抓住了忒修斯这唯一的弱点，「但是你可以，那位天使也绝不会想到是由你来结束他的疯狂，无论如何，这件事都应由你去做。」

「当然，当然，若是你不做，最终我也会去做的，不管这被不被允许，」阿波罗的神情复又变成了狂傲的、阿瑞斯最讨厌的样子，「你难道希望最终由我把那天使按在奥林匹斯山顶挫骨扬灰？」

「让我先去找洛基谈谈，」他不认为洛基真的愿意做巴特比想做的那些事，也始终认为这是唯一的转机，这对阿波罗来说是应允，也是一定程度的妥协，阿瑞斯并没有表示赞同，也没有反对，「如果失败，再向天使宣战也不迟。」

忒修斯想，如果巴特比执着地要一个结果的话，那就由他来替巴特比创造吧。

阿波罗听从了忒修斯的建议，暂时的，他一再表示如果忒修斯不做出什么实质性的行动的话，他绝对会亲自去对付巴特比。他在忒修斯的要求下带他去了奥林匹斯神庙，借着人们祈祷的声音，轻易找到了天使们的所在，巴特比正在爱奥尼亚海附近的村落里完成着自以为的使命，人们在哭喊，奔跑，求饶，洛基只是带着不明的情绪坐在海边的一块石头上，对发生的一切无能为力。

「洛基，洛基，听我说，」忒修斯将自己的身形幻化到洛基面前，「我知道你并不想这样的。」

洛基只讶异了一小会儿就平静了，他带着无力摇了摇头，「你说得对，那家伙他……」

忒修斯看着飞在半空凌驾于所有人之上的巴特比，痛恨自己在这种时候仍在怀念过去。

「你得阻止他，否则……」

「你要对付他？」忒修斯的话还没说完，洛基就立刻变得戒备了，「他只是……在人间受了太多苦了。」

我知道。

「我只是想帮助他，如果他再不停手，阿波罗不会放过他。」

「他只杀有罪之人。」

我知道。

「他……」

洛基再也找不出什么能为巴特比解释的话了。他叹了口气，又重新鼓起勇气看向忒修斯。

「我已无能为力，也许只有你才能阻止他，」洛基叹了口气，又重新鼓起勇气看向忒修斯，「他提过你不少次，还说过他绝不会去碰雅典城内任何一个人，几个月前有一帮海盗想找你报仇，被巴特比杀光了，他说他唯一能为你做的，就是不再让任何人进犯于你的国度。」

不，别告诉他这些……

忒修斯扯出了一个苦笑。

「你劝说过他吗？」

「我告诫过他好多次，可是他现在……」洛基回头看了一眼，没找到巴特比的踪影，「太过自大，我相信他迟早会被自己的盲目害死。」

「你是不是和他说的太多了？」

巴特比带着一身危险和血腥的气息落在了洛基旁边。

「巴特比，听着，」洛基站了起来，扯着巴特比的手臂，「他说阿波罗要杀你，你知道……天神不是那么好对付的。」

「那就来吧，」巴特比不屑的笑了一声，「我终于引起他们注意了？你真的相信？神连有罪之人都不曾惩治，又怎么会真的来对付我们？」

「那是有罪之人最终都会得到应有的审判，在地狱，没有人能躲得过审判官的眼睛，」洛基试图安抚巴特比，「你知道，我也曾以为……」

「活着又如何得到属于他们的审判？」巴特比捻起了一只爬虫，又轻巧地弹开了，「怎么？在地狱待久了，反倒拥有良知了？」

洛基摇着头，「不，巴特比，你听我说，我们现在做的事是不正确的……」

「没有什么是绝对正确的！别让你的同情心淹没了一切！*」巴特比冲洛基吼了起来，「别像以前的我那么蠢！」

「可我们正在毁灭人间！」洛基迟疑了一下后，也吼了回去。

「不是毁灭，不是毁灭！」巴特比愤怒地推了一把洛基，又指向了根本不具有实体的忒修斯，「这是重塑！怎么？你打算听信那人神的胡言乱语？你要相信这个神的受惠者高高在上的悲悯？再一次回到地狱过永无尽头重蹈覆辙的生活？」

洛基的目光里涌满了怜悯和悲伤，忒修斯能分辨出来。他在巴特比面前一向没有太多主见，若是有，他也不至于因为巴特比的劝说而被贬去地狱。可这次，洛基看起来是打算真的决绝一回。

在忒修斯来得及阻止以前，洛基夺过巴特比手里的刀卸下了自己的翅膀，彻底放弃了他死亡天使的身份。那种撕心裂肺的疼痛感连忒修斯都仿佛感同身受，他甚至想着能不能为洛基做些什么，却又震惊于巴特比的眼神是如此冷漠，仿佛他对洛基的纠结和痛苦毫不在乎。

「你知道我最瞧不起人类哪两点吗？」可他还是上前扶住了洛基的肩膀，在洛基因为疼痛而说不出话的时候，凑近了他的耳旁。

手里的短刀随之捅进了洛基的身体，那熟悉的画面刺痛了忒修斯的神经。

「不！」忒修斯喊了出来，被巴特比忽略了。

「那就是无用的良知，和短暂的生命*。」

刀柄随着巴特比的手旋转着，洛基就在那样不可置信的神色中缓缓滑落到了地上。

忒修斯曾对巴特比抱有最后一丝幻想，他以为不管巴特比变得多偏执都好，他总还有点让他于心不忍的、在乎的东西，否则他为何独独放过自己统治的国家？而现在，忒修斯终于明白了，巴特比不管在乎什么，都不会胜过他早已灰心消沉的执念。

在专为巴特比而召集的军队出征之前，忒修斯又去拜访了一趟赫菲斯托斯，他曾帮助赫菲斯托斯传达过他对雅典娜的心意，自此他就一直欠着忒修斯一份难以消弭的恩情。忒修斯相信在他明白原来天使一旦失去翅膀、那么杀死天使和杀死人类也没有太大区别之后*，赫菲斯托斯一定能造出他所需要的、连天使都束手无策的武器。

巴特比的踪迹并不是那么好寻觅，等他从奥林匹斯山又回到雅典的时候，巴特比早就不知飞到了哪个角落。他似乎因为失去了洛基这位好用的刽子手而在短时间内暂停了他对于弑杀的乐趣，好在忒修斯有阿波罗的帮助，跟着巴特比的路线向西追踪而去就变得不那么难了。最后他们追寻着巴特比一路到了离冥府边缘不远的神庙里，忒修斯不知道巴特比为何又要来到这个地方。

「我现在开始有点相信宿命了，」巴特比从神像后走出来，看着执剑的忒修斯，「看来我们之间不能轻易一笔勾销了，是吗？」

「巴特比，我不想伤害你，从来不想，」忒修斯的语气依旧恳切，「停止你的屠杀，跟我回雅典，一切就可以结束。」

「跟你回雅典？那多没意思，」巴特比既不会被什么迷惑，也不会被什么打动，可忒修斯总是紧咬着他不放也让他实在疲于应付，「我其实不介意再送你去一次地狱的。」

「你没那个机会了。」忒修斯拔出了剑，指向了他。

忒修斯的轻视彻底惹恼了巴特比，他展开翅膀，习惯性地飞向这群在他看来脆弱易逝的躯体，士兵们没有闪躲，金色的箭却朝向他的翅膀射出。巴特比没打算躲，反正对他来说受任何伤都不会造成什么影响。他却没想到，那箭射出时很轻，扎到巴特比的翅膀里后却又带上了万斤的重量，拖着巴特比坠到地面上。巴特比忍痛拔出了一支，但锥心的感觉让他甚至无法直立，以致于他无法再对第二支下手。

「至少还是要感谢你，让我终于明白为何神对世间的痛苦视而不见，」忒修斯放下了冲向他举着的利刃，「因为命运的不确定性，才是神最终的意志。」

巴特比尽量让自己不要流露出恐惧，不要被忒修斯的气势所震慑，他应该把翅膀上那几支箭拔出来，不再恋战，然后尽快从这包围中逃离。

只是那太难了，尤其是在他明白、只要他在这时再有任何反抗、忒修斯或许就会毫不留情地砍断它们，而自己更将会失去这最后一点点的优势。巴特比想象过许多次关于他的流放尽头是何种场面，但那其中绝对不包括死在忒修斯手上。

不过那也不差。偏执是要付出代价的，那也会令他变得疲倦和消极，变得容易放弃——特别是在他连洛基这个帮手都放弃之后——他又开始变得麻木了。

就像在这故事的最初，他也曾丝毫没有留恋地放弃了上天赐予他的一切。

躯体上的其他伤口还是在自愈，而那也带走了巴特比大部分的气力。对准他的弓箭并没有放下，那些弦绷得紧紧的，像是随时会再往他翅膀上扎来一支。

他屈膝半跪下来，单手撑着地，死死盯着面前那一小片干涸的血迹，问忒修斯：

「你想给我一个终结吗？」

人神向他走近，他也蹲了下来，用两只手指抬起巴特比的下巴，让他看着自己，「那是你想要的吗？」

「你知道我想要什么。」巴特比和忒修斯对视，静静等他的决定。很多时候，连他自己都在唾弃自己的悲观厌世。

「地狱也不是那么可怕的地方，我猜你真的去了的话，一定会喜欢的，」忒修斯凑近了一点，在他脸上那道伤口消失之前舔走了最后一滴属于天使的血，「可就算我用同样的方法给你捅上几刀，你也没机会去到那里的，不是吗？」

「说起来，你明明能看透我在想什么的，为什么还要问？」

头被固定住姿势的人没法告诉忒修斯，自从他带着洛基从地狱出来以后，自己就再也没法看透他了。这个人神发生了一些谁也猜不出来的改变，那令他的心思变得混沌，不再纯透。

大概是，他以前更像人，而他现在，更像神了。

巴特比意外地露出了令忒修斯倍感意外的、畏怯的神情，它们藏在那双棕色的眼睛下，一闪即逝。

他实在很怀疑巴特比是真的开始害怕，还是那不过又是另一种会让他心软的把戏。

「阿波罗希望我杀了你，但是巴特比，我希望你明白，」忒修斯用带着感情的手指摩挲那张他永远看不透的脸，「我对你，永远不会像你对我一样那么绝情，」

「你看，这就是爱情的坏处。」

人神勾住了天使的下巴，几乎复制了第一次亲吻他时的温柔。不过那时的忒修斯要更小心，好像连自己的触碰对天使来说都是亵渎，他靠近又停住，在过于贴近的距离间看巴特比正因为他的傻气而发笑。忒修斯心里微微有点恼意，又不打算轻易认输，他一鼓作气，将唇贴了上去，草率地就像十几岁时偷吻街边那漂亮女孩儿的鲁莽少年。

那个吻里曾经包含的、独属于忒修斯的爱意，就像是要把巴特比所有的伶仃和孤独拥入怀中。

巴特比醒来的时候殿堂外正在飘雪，他降服于忒修斯的时候还是初秋，如今已经入了深冬，来到了最常下雪的月份。哪怕平时再暖和，下了雪的雅典总是会冷得多。巴特比不会感到冷，所以忒修斯也就没费心为他在这里生个暖炉或是什么的。但他前两天还是带人来这里，为笼子里铺上了两张山羊绒毯子，那是上好的佳品，是忒修斯召了全雅典最突出的手艺人们锻织出来的。

他尽量向靠近窗的方向走近，伤还未好透的一边翅膀自然地在他身后垂着。直到金色的链子绷得直直的、他才终于看到几粒冰晶磕着窗沿砸进来。原本巴特比可以更自由些，不过在他起初因为不自量力地尝试逃离而让翅膀伤痕累累后，忒修斯就在笼子的中心又给他钉上了一条链子，在这偌大的半径里他可以相对自由地行动，但绝对不会再碰到那会令他痛苦的铁柱。

不用多想巴特比就知道这肯定又是赫菲斯托斯的杰作，那个技艺高超的家伙就是能造出各种让人鬼蛇神都觉得难堪的东西，巴特比无聊的时候也会去想忒修斯是不是又靠雅典娜才卖了这么个人情，才让赫菲斯托斯为他锻造出了这座笼子。连这链子也是，当巴特比安安静静的时候它是无形的，而一旦像现在这样，达到了它的危险极限，它就会闪出金色的光，提醒巴特比，他并非是完全自由的。

在这里待得久了，他倒也开始想念那满大街的血肉之躯了，虽然丑陋，虽然可悲，却还是能让巴特比觉得有意思。他现在能看的人无非来来去去的那几个奴仆，他们有的同情他，但大多都是羡慕他，似乎被伟大的雅典国王养在这么一座殿堂的笼子里是多幸福的事似的。

不过他倒没觉得自己可悲。这种无用的自怨在他初初被流放时经常出现，没用多久他就自己振作回来了。

那时他坚信自己总能在这永无尽头的流放里找到出路的。

现在看来这也算是另一种出路了。

他倒是强烈地想看看外面天寒地冻的样子，不过想必就算他提出来，忒修斯也绝不会放他出去走一遭的。

巴特比站在那儿看了一会儿，雪停了后就觉得乏味了，一时之间又找不到别的事可以打发时间，干脆就那样站着望向窗外发愣。

忒修斯没过多久就来了，应该是踏着雪来的，巴特比闻到他带了酒，这让他又没那么沮丧了。忒修斯前脚才刚踏进笼子，巴特比就立刻扑到了忒修斯身上，缠着他要讨酒喝。忒修斯在满足他之前先搂着他唇齿相依了好一阵，奴仆们在巴特比毫不克制的轻笑里识相地别开了视线。

「不打算带我出去看看雪地吗？」巴特比将头倚在忒修斯支起的膝盖上，在他身边缩成一团，「在我的记忆里，冬季的雅典总是美极了。」

忒修斯没说话，他放下杯子，侧头去亲吻正微仰着脑袋看向他的天使。巴特比迎合着他的舌，感受他至少目前来说还算得上是欢愉的心情。

直到那沿着他的脸向下抚去的手又扼住了他的脖颈。

「让你再出去杀上百八十个人，最后挥着你那洁白的小翅膀飞得无影无踪？」忒修斯喘着气恋恋不舍地从那吻里退开了，而不需要呼吸的巴特比连一丝惊颤都没有，「我不会冒那样的风险。」

「不能再让赫菲斯托斯做个类似这玩意儿的东西？」他勉力伸直手去勾了勾那又变得无影无踪的链子，「反正只要有它，我去到哪里都没什么差别吧。」

「既然你待在哪里都没什么差别，那就在这里待到人间毁灭吧，而我……」每次巴特比变着花样提出要求时，都能在顷刻间磨光他的耐心。他将巴特比按倒，手扯开他唯一用于遮蔽的绸巾，「会陪你一起等待属于你的尽头。」

遭到拒绝的巴特比立刻丢弃了乖巧的好脸色，他开始挣扎，开始惊喘，用全身来表达他的不配合，他的眼睛又在忒修斯的占有中变得湿润。忒修斯发现无论过去多久，这样的巴特比都能一如既往令到他欲罢不能。

翅膀又因为身体的反应在厚实的羊绒毯上扑棱起来，那几乎又令忒修斯想起他第一次见到巴特比的那天，他展开翅膀，从高高的城墙上落到他面前，笑得如此漫不经心又不谙世事。

「别忘了，从一开始就是你主动找到的我。」

刀尖亮了出来，如果巴特比愿意去看一眼的话，他会发现，这把在他的翅膀上扎了无数个洞的刀，正是他捅进忒修斯身体里的。但巴特比懒得去看，他只是闭上眼，等着锋利的刀刃割断他的一簇羽毛，从根部穿过后，又插进毯子下的木板里，用剧烈的疼痛将他死死固定成这个仰躺的姿势，直到忒修斯确保自己在与他的交合中得到了足够的满足，他才会将刀拔走。他会抚摸着那由他造成的伤口，怜惜地亲吻他，温柔地告诉他，在这里乖乖等着他的下一次到来。也许十天后，也许一天后，巴特比只能等，他在这么长久的年月中，已经太过擅长于等待这件事了。

是了，属于你的命运和惩罚，自始至终都是你自己选择的。

忒修斯压向那具不由自主颤抖起来的身体，用唇夺去了他绝望的吐息。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]《惊天战神》中的阿瑞斯为正面角色，本作中阿瑞斯的角色设定为电影中的正面设定  
> [2]卡立密斯：古希腊服饰，其实就是短斗篷外套式露肩衣，长方形的布料挂在身上后在侧肩用别针固定


End file.
